Season 6
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Ed Sheeran, Ryan Tedder, Avril Lavigne and Luke Bryan. The advisors for this season included Adele for Team Ed, Little Big Town for Team Luke, The Sunny Cowgirls for Team Avril and Bruno Mars for Team Ryan. Justin Timberlake served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds - Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on September 18, 2017. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (September 18) The four coaches performed Get Lucky at the start of the show Episode 2 (September 19) Episode 3 (September 25) Episode 4 (September 26) Episode 5 (October 3) Episode 6 (October 3) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included Adele for Team Ed, Little Big Town for Team Luke, The Sunny Cowgirls for Team Avril and Bruno Mars for Team Ryan. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts Justin Timberlake served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated . Episode 14 (Tuesday, October 31, 2017) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (November 6, 7 and 8):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 13 and 14): The Top 12 performed on Monday, November 13, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, November 14, 2017. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes: Britanny Neal (#5) and Pitter Arnett (#8). Week 3: Top 10 (November 20 and 21): The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 20, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, November 21, 2017. iTunes: Diane Marcondes (#3), Britanny Neal (#4) and Octavio Jones (#6). Week 4: Top 8 (November 27 and 28): The Top 8 performed on Monday, November 27, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, November 28, 2017. iTunes: Pitter Arnett (#2), Trista Leond (#4) and Tabitha Olseon (#5). Week 5: Top 6 (December 4 and 5): The Top 6 performed on Monday, December 4, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, December 5, 2017. iTunes: Tabitha Olseon (#6 and #2), Britanny Neal (#8 and #4) and Pitter Arnett (#10). Week 6: Semifinals (December 11 and 12): The Top 5 performed on Monday, December 11, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, December 12, 2017. iTunes: Britanny Neal (#2 and #4), Tabitha Olseon (#3) and Pitter Arnett (#5). Week 7: Finals (December 18 and 19): The Top 3 performed on Monday, December 18, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, December 19, 2017. iTunes: Tabitha Olseon (#2 and #7), Britanny Neal (#3, #6 and #8) and Pitter Arnett (#9). Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Ryan Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Luke Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Ryan Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Luke Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Alan Buchholz sang in the blind auditions of Season 3 but failed to turn any chairs.